My Frozen Sun
by MsVonSchweetz
Summary: What happens when after the fight against the newborns, Leah imprints on a certain female volturi member? Leah/Jane FEMSLASH please do not flame. Rated T, but could change to M.
1. When My World Shifts

**A/N: Some important info:**

**1) Jake never got hurt.**

**2) Leah and sam stayed behind to burn the newborns**

**3) The volturi already know the quileutes are only shape shifters.**

**That should be everything, Enjoy!  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

_Leah POV_

I dropped the match on the last pile of bloodsucker ash. Gotta say, feels great getting to kill a leech, what with the only leeches we see being the _cullens. _Sam nudged me, causing me to look up and my eyes rested upon four figures walking, wait, gliding towards us. The cullens looked at us with a worried look on their face, before Rosalie hissed "Great. The Volturi are coming to see what's going on, while we have two _mutts_ in tow with no where to hide them in time. As if they aren't already looking for an excuse to destroy us."

"Shut up Rosalie." Edward and Carlisle hissed.

"Don't worry, I can still see us all making it through alive. Wait. Jane's future is randomly disappearing and resurfacing hours later, till it eventually disappears pretty much fully. Know why anyone?" Alice asked as she looked round.

"There are four of them, and nine of us. Why are we worrying exactly?" Sam whispered to Carlisle.

"The Volturi are the very essence of our kind." Edward began. "They govern us, and attempt to keep our existence a secret. This is only a small portion of the guard, no-one actually knows the official guard count as it changes so often. By the looks of things it is Alec, Jane, Felix and Demetri. They are some of the most powerful guards, and Aro's favourite guard dogs if you'll excuse the expression. Don't underestimate them, they each have a unique reason for being in the guard. Jane can make you feel the worst pain you will ever feel in your life, Alec is considered Jane's antidote essentially removing all of your senses, Felix is such a good fighter that he would give Jasper a run for his money, also he can out-strength Emmett, finally, Demetri is considered the world's best tracker, meaning he can find almost anyone in the world. If they were all, with the exception of Felix of course, to use there power on us, Bella would be the only one of us unaffected."

_Why are they looking for a reason to kill you?_ I mentally screamed at Edward.

"The Volturi are gettingworried about the size of our coven, fearing that we may try to overthrow them. Which we have no intention of doing." Came the curt reply.

_Why does Barbie have a problem with us being here then?_ I thought.

"Rosalie is unhappy because one of the Volturi leaders was almost killed by a werewolf. He is so afraid of werewolfs now, that he has made it illegal to sign a treaty with them." He simply stated, looking slightly bored.

The four vampires finally reached us, and one of the two at the front spoke. "It appears that you've done our work for us today . . . for the most part." She paused. "Just out of professional curiosity, how many were there? They left quite a wake of destruction in Seattle."

"Eighteen. Including this one" Carlisle answered. I ignored the conversation, as I looked at each of the four in turn. The leech on the far left was very tall and had very thick shoulders, he also looked like three Emmetts. I guessed that one was Felix. The bloodsucker on the far right removed his hood, and I could tell from his unusual olive complexion that he was Demetri. My eyes finally rested on the two at the front who looked practically like a man and his clone, because they were both the exact same in build and height. Suddenly, the clone, or clone master, pulled back his hood. He could only be described as angelic and beautiful, although he had dark purple bruise like marks under both eyes, I guessed this one was Alec, because the only other Volturi member there was Jane.

Jane. Why did that name make me feel loved and like I had a purpose? I ignored the look from Edward, and looked directly at her as she removed her hood. Her long blond hair fell around her face which could only be described as a childlike, female version of Alec's. As I looked at her face her eyes met mine.

The eyes were beautiful. As I stared into them, everything around me faded, everything that mattered to me were pointless, my entire world shifted, and went into orbit around her. Shit. I think I just imprinted on a bloodsucker.

"Sam." I called in his direction.

"What is it Leah? I'm a little busy at the moment." Sam barked back.

"Can I talk to you for a second? It's really important."

"I'm sure it can wait."

"No Sam, I think it really is important." Edward stated as he shot me an amused look.

_Fuck off_. I thought loudly.

"Fine. It better be quick." Sam said irritably.

We walked away from the clearing, and never said anything until we were out of hearing range of the others. When we finally stopped he whirled round and spat "What?"

"What's it like to imprint?" I asked nervously. An amused look hit his face before he described what happened when he imprinted on Emily. _Fuck _I thought. _That's exactly what just happened between me and Jane._

"Wait, why are you asking me this? Did you imprint on one of the leeches?" he asked.

Before I knew why, I spat back "She is not a leech!"

"She?" He snorted. "You imprinted on a female vamp?"

"Yes." I whimpered.

"Which one? The Barbie?"

"No."

"The pixie?"

"Wrong again."

"Wait, did you imprint on the mother?"

"Still wrong. Think not Cullen."

"Fuck. You imprinted on the blonde witch didn't you?"

"Fuck you." I screamed at him before slamming him through a tree. We marched back to the clearing, Sam muttering all the time.

"Wont you come back to Volterra with us Jane? Alec?" Felix was quizzing them.

"No Felix. We really are leaving. Sorry." Jane said.

"Very well. Aro sends his regards. I hope we do not see each other any time soon." He stated before he and Demetri left.

"Well Jane, where do you and your brother propose to live now?" Carlisle asked her.

"Well if it is not too much to ask, we were wondering if we could stay with you."

"Why should we allow you to stay with us after all the pain you have caused our family?" Edward spat, with venom. "Give us one good reason not to tear you both limb from limb."

"The eyes." I stated simply. "They are gold not red."

Everyone suddenly had a look of shock on their faces, as they each realized they had changed their diet.

"Why?" Edward asked.

"We are tired of being monsters, we want to make something good of our life." Came the swift answer from Jane.

"Very well, you can stay with us on the understanding that you shall not feed from humans at any time during your stay. You will also not use your powers on anyone." Carlisle decided. "Alice will show you your rooms."


	2. Adjusting To A New Gravity

**A/N: This is basically Chapter 1 from Jane's POV. Sorry if any of the characters are slightly OOC. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Adjusting To A New Gravity**

**Jane POV**

We were walking forwards, towards the cullens and the two natives. I couldn't explain it, but I felt a strange pull towards the female native, and a strong desire to protect her from Felix and Demetri. I don't understand why Aro felt the need to send them both with us, as the only person who would be able to fight us is Bella. We aren't here for a fight, we're here to make sure there are no newborns left, and to se e how many cullens managed to survive.

"I call the female native American." Felix joked. Not funny.

"No one harms her!" I snarled back at him. Why? Why was I suddenly defending this human from Felix? I couldn't answer either question, I could only focus on my heart, which seemed to be pulling me towards her.

"I was joking Jane." he said back his hands up in protest.

"It wasn't funny."

"Be calm sister." My brother said. "I will remove all of her senses, so it will be painless if you like."

"You will _not _lay a finger, or gift for that matter, on the girl." I snarled. Well, since I seem to be defending her from Felix, I may as well defend her from everyone else.

"Why are you defending such a pathetic human sister?"

"The human is not pathetic, Alec." Wow. Why did Alec calling her pathetic make me so angry? Even he was shocked, but knew to hold his tongue when I started calling him by his birth name.

We finally reached the field, and I noticed that behind the empath, was a small newborn eyeing him warily, as he growled at her again. I knew he had been in the southern wars, but that was taking it too far.

"It appears that you've done our work for us today . . . for the most part." I paused and eyed up the newborn. "Just out of professional curiosity, how many were there? They left quite a wake of destruction in Seattle."

"Eighteen. Including this one" Carlisle answered. I nodded and looked at the girl I was so adamant to keep safe from everyone. I noticed that Alec removed his hood, so I done the same. My eyes fell upon the female native again, my eyes finally meeting hers.

Her eyes suddenly held my entire future, my entire world They gave life a reason, a point to live other than just existing. A strong feeling of love coursed through me, not missed by the empath, who's knees gave way, and restrengthened, barely noticed by anyone.

"Sam." The girl called in his direction.

"What is it Leah? I'm a little busy at the moment." Sam barked back. Leah. I love it, simply because it is hers.

"Can I talk to you for a second? It's really important."

"I'm sure it can wait."

"No Sam, I think it really is important." Edward stated as he shot her an amused look, before it was replaced with a scowl. I wonder if she told him to fuck off mentally? His scowl deepened as he looked at me, so I felt I was right.

"Fine. It better be quick." Sam said irritably.

They both left the clearing, and I was debating following her, but Edward simply shook his head and said "We thank you for your concern, but you are not needed here, as there is no threat."

"What of the girl?" Felix asked.

"She surrendered, in turn we shall teach her our ways, and give her a home." Carlisle stated.

"Her freedom was not yours to give. She is an immortal child, and therefore must be removed from this existence." Felix walked forward and pulled off her head and set her body alight with one of the Volturi lighters. I looked over at the empath who had collapsed, shaking.

"Could everyone think happy thoughts at the moment? Jasper seems a little overwhelmed with the emotions." Carlisle said. "Now, it seems you have done everything you came for, you can leave now."

"Before you ask, their creator was a nomad called Victoria, she used another called Riley, so that we wouldn't be able to track her. I destroyed her." Edward said.

"What of the natives? They smell like wet dogs, it reminds me of the smell of werewolfs." Alec asked. Wait. Am I falling in love with a werewolf? I should be destroyed for it.

"They are not werewolfs, but shape-shifters who take the form of wolves." Edward said. Phew. Call off the bonfire.

"Very well, they live. For now. Not by our choice but Jane's." Felix laughed. I shot him a dirty look, which shut him up.

"Aro is asking you both to reconsider leaving the Volturi." Demetri said.

"We have made our decision clear to Aro." I growled.

"Wont you come back to Volterra with us Jane? Alec?" Felix asked us.

"No Felix. We really are leaving. Sorry." I shot back.

"Very well. Aro sends his regards. I hope we do not see each other any time soon." He stated before he and Demetri left.

"Well Jane, where do you and your brother propose to live now?" Carlisle asked me.

"Well if it is not too much to ask, we were wondering if we could stay with you." Isn't that what you do? Take in other vampires?

"Why should we allow you to stay with us after all the pain you have caused our family?" Edward spat at us. "Give us one good reason not to tear you both limb from limb." Huh. I'd like to see you try.

"The eyes." Leah stated simply. "They are gold not red." Yours are brown not grey. Why was I being so sarcastic in my thoughts?

Everyone suddenly had a look of shock on their faces, as they each realized we had changed our diet.

"Why?" Edward asked us.

"We are tired of being monsters, we want to make something good of our life." I swiftly replied.

"Very well, you can stay with us on the understanding that you shall not feed from humans at any time during your stay. You will also not use your powers on anyone." Carlisle decided. "Alice will show you your rooms."

I nodded before following the little pixie like vampire, my eyes locked on Leah's the whole time.


	3. The Changing Of The Fire's Fuel

**A/N: This is the third chapter, kinda sucky, but it will have to do.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except the words.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3 – The Changing Of The Fire's Fuel**

_Leah POV_

We arrived back at the Cullens' house, Alice raced off with Jane and Alec in tow towards the stairs, most likely to show them their new rooms. Sam immediately stopped at the door, turned to me and said "meet me at the treaty line in one hour, in human form and alone." With that he walked off and never looked back. I was nervous, and just paced back and forth until it was time to go to the treaty line.

When I arrived, Sam and the rest of the pack was stood at the treaty line, in human form. Sam was the first to speak "Leah, you have brought great shame to the pack, and we must step in before it gets out of hand. The new blonde must be destroyed."

"No." I said. "That is against the pack rules, you must never kill the object of another's imprinting, because the pain would be too great for the entire pack. What if the elders told you that your imprinting on Emily brought shame to the pack, and that she must therefore be killed? Would you stand aside and let the other members of the pack tear her to shreds?"

"This isn't about me and Emily, Leah. It is about you and the leech."

"What if Emily was a leech? Would you let the others kill her then?"

"This has nothing to do with me and Emily, so stop dragging her into this. Now step aside and take your place as third in command, or we shall kill you instead." Suddenly Jake jumped over to the Cullens' side of the treaty line.

"Sam I am with Leah on this one, killing Jane because she is a vampire goes against our laws of protecting the objects of our imprinting. What would the elders say to this?" Jake spat at Sam.

"Jake get back over here." Sam said in his double barrelled alpha voice.

"No. You shall not harm Leah or Jane." Jake said in his own double barrelled alpha voice. Suddenly, Jake grew as Sam shrank.

"What have you done? The pack will never follow you Jacob Black." Sam said, rage evident in his voice.

"We shall see." Jake said. "Who here thinks that Leah should die?" There was no response.

"Who here thinks Jane should die?" Again, no response.

"Who here would prefer Sam as alpha? Say now, or forever hold your peace." Quill looked like he was going to say something, but kept his mouth closed.

"Very well, we shall go see what the elders make of this new development. Leah you shall take second in command, and Seth shall take third. Sam can take Seth's place." We all fell into our given places and ran back to La Push.

The elders were already there when we arrived, and we stopped in front of them.

"What has happened Jake?" Billy asked his son. Jake told Billy exactly what happened and then asked the elders what should happen now.

"You were right in stopping Sam from breaking the rules Jake, I am proud of you for finally taking the place that is rightfully yours. I suggest, that you and Leah go to the Cullens' house to negotiate a new treaty with them." Jake simply nodded and we ran off towards the Cullens' house.

When we arrived, Carlisle and Edward were already stood at the front door, and motioned for us to follow them. They led us to a small clearing, which I guessed was just out of hearing range of the house.

"Well, Edward has already told me why you are here, and I congratulate you Jake for following in Ephraim's footsteps. However, I would like to know what happened to cause such a turn of events." Carlisle said.

"Sam was going to kill Jane, so I had to step in to stop him." Jake said simply

"Would you care to explain why Sam decided to kill Jane?" Carlisle asked.

"I imprinted on her." I said before Jake could say anything.

"I see." Carlisle said. "Well, what are the terms you ask for the new treaty?"

"You are not to bite a human and you can cross our lands if escorted by one of us, in return we would like to be able to visit Jane and Bella and to patrol Forks in wolf form." Jake replied.

"We shall accept, on one condition. If a certain human chooses to become one of us, we should be allowed to change them."

"No."

"It is a shame Jacob. You also forget that technically you broke the treaty by telling Bella what we are. We had every reason to start a war with your kind."

"Jake please." I whined.

"Fine, but Bella is the only exception to that rule, and the entire pack must be present during the transformation. Also, should she be accidentally be killed by the vampire who bites her, the pack is allowed to destroy that vampire." Jake sighed.

"Very well, I think I can agree to those terms. Are you returning to La Push, or coming with us?" Carlisle responded.

"I am going back to La Push, I think that Leah should talk to Jane about what happened though."

"Very well. Do you want me to send Jane here for some privacy?" I simply nodded, and everyone left to do what they had to.

I was pacing back and forth. What is she going to say? Will she accept the imprint? Will she call me a freak and tell me never to talk to her? I didn't know, but all of my fears were pushed aside when I heard her soft musical voice say "Leah?"


	4. Awkward Discussions

A/N: Well, this chapter has been in the works for a while. I apologize for the delay, I fired out chapters 1-3 pretty quick and burned myself out with those. I'm still pretty burned out with this story, this chapter alone has been in the works since November 2011, and I finished it today (January 30th 2012). However, it's finally here. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in here except the story.**

**Chapter 4 – Awkward Discussions**

_Jane POV_

As we followed the pixie like Alice Cullen back to the Cullen residence, I couldn't help but let my mind wander to Leah. Thinking about the how my heart responded to her simplest looks and how I already seemed smitten with her. It was actually quite weird, I never actually expected to find my mate while I was on this mission, heck, I never expected to find my mate period. I stopped abruptly, damn Jane, she can not be your mate. Stop thinking like that.

"Something the matter Jane?" Alice asked.

"Nope, not a thing." I replied nonchalantly.

We continued on, and Alice showed us to Alec's room first which was quite spacious with a single bed in the centre and a large wardrobe and set of drawers against the wall. Next, we moved on to my room which was the same as Alec's except for the queen sized bed instead of the double bed.

"Why have I got such a large bed? It's not like I'm going to use it." I asked.

"Trust me, you'll be using it soon." Alice said with a wink.

Edward bounded into the living room with an amused look on his face followed by an extremely confused looking Carlisle.

'Wonder if he saw a mountain lion get eaten by a snake.' I thought amusedly, earning a full out laugh from Edward.

"Uh, Jane, Leah wants to see you in a clearing Northwest of here." Said Carlisle.

"Want me to come with you sis?" Alec asked with a look on his face that usually spelled death for someone.

"No." Alec reeled back from my icy answer, not that he cared anyway as he jumped up and said "Great let's go then!"

I turned round and stared at him. Hard. He stared back without flinching, so I fixed with a painful stare, well, painful for him anyway.

"I see you even sniff at Leah funnily, I. Will. End. You. Got that brother dearest?" I asked, making the end sickeningly sweet. My only response was the screams of pain from my brother.

"Enough!" Screamed Carlisle. He had a murderous look on his face, and Jane reluctantly complied. She knew that Alec could've taken at least another half an hour before he broke out in dry sobs, years of abuse from his sister had forced him to get used to the pain.

Jane shot one last glare in her brother's direction before walking out of the door at a human pace. Once she was out of the door she ran north west as fast as she could. After a few seconds she could smell Leah's distinctive scent, slowing down Jane suddenly got hit by a wave of nerves. Jane stopped completely, taken aback by the nerves; she never got nervous about anything. A few seconds later the nerves had passed and Jane was on her way again.

Eventually reaching the clearing Jane looked at Leah who was pacing back and forth. She took a tentative step forward and said "Leah."

Leah's head snapped up at the sound of Jane's voice, her face filled with worry. Jane wanted to rush over and wipe the worry away, but she quickly shook the thought away knowing she had to stay strong and show no emotion. The tension in the air between the two was almost visible to their heightened senses. Deciding to break the tension Jane said "Why did you call me out her?"

"I need to talk to you." Said Leah.

"What about?" Jane had the feeling that getting Leah to talk was going to be like drawing blood from stone.

"It's not easy, your reaction could make or break my life."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better I promise not to react badly."

"It doesn't matter how badly you react, if you react badly my life will be essentially over."

"C'mon, it cant be that bad. I've done some pretty horrible stuff in my time, I doubt anything you throw at me can top what I've done in the past."

"It's not something horrible, well that depends on your view of horrible..."

"Just spit it out, then we can go from there."

"What's it like when a vampire finds there mate?"

"It's the best feeling in the world, for both the vampire and their mate. It doesn't happen with a look, normally anyway. However, the vampire will dedicate their life to their mate. It's easy to tell who a vampire's mate is simply by their smell, a vampire's scent will irrevocably change to a mixture of their own scent and that of their mate's; it's how I know Bella and Edward aren't true mates, because Edward still smells the same way he did when I last met him which was 30 years ago."

"Oh. It's kinda like imprinting then, only when a wolf imprints it happens the instant they look in their imprint's eyes."

"Have you imprinted Leah?"

"Yes."

"Can I ask who you imprinted on?"

"I- I imprinted on you Jane. I know your probably going to want to get as far away from me as possible, but I can't help the fact that I imprinted on you. If you want me to go, I'll go, I'll emigrate to Canada or somewh-" Leah was cut off by Jane's cool lips caressing her own.

Next time: Jane tells Alec and the Cullens that she has found her mate and Felix and Demetri report back to Aro.

A/N: Well, finally finished it. The next chapter could take anywhere from a few days to a few weeks as right now I'm focusing on Experiment Possible.


End file.
